


Tragic Irony

by devilinthedetails



Series: The Negotiator [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Irony, One Sentence Story, Tragedy, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Obi-Wan mourns Anakin's fall to the Dark Side.
Series: The Negotiator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901212
Kudos: 3





	Tragic Irony

Tragic Irony

Obi-Wan was known as the Negotiator, but he couldn’t negotiate Anakin—his best friend and brother—back from the Dark Side, and the tragic irony of that broke something inside him.


End file.
